


Speed Dating

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Author has no shame, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Speed Dating, Voyeurism, alternative universe, byakuya is the new sexy, seireitei gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: ‘H-hello,’ Ichigo stammered out a half greeting, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks as the man lowered himself down into the seat opposite Ichigo.‘My name is Byakuya Kuchiki,’ he said and Ichigo just stared at him, stared at the way his lips parted, drawing attention to the wrong area of his face. Ichigo realised he was silent longer than he intended, just staring at the man.‘Ichigo,’ he hastened, ‘Ichigo Kurosaki.’{When Ichigo drags his friends Toshiro and Rangiku to a speed dating event at one of their local bars, he doesn't expect to meet the "talented" Byakuya Kuchiki.}HAPPY SEIREITEI GIFT EXCHANGE SUEGRA!
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63
Collections: The Seireitei Server Holidays Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Speed Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SueGra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/gifts).



> HAPPY SEIREITEI GIFT EXCHANGE SUEGRA!!! I don't normally write for this pairing but I saw (via stalking) it was one of your favs so I hope you appreciate my attempt...

The polished wood of the bar below his fingers drummed an interesting rhythm as he waited for his fashionably late friends. Ichigo’s eyes darted to the clock above the bar, which could be seen nestled between a faded Irish flag and a picture of the pubs previous owner. Stacks of different bottles stood proudly on shelves, gleaming in the dim lighting, reflecting the brown hues of the wood cabinets that contained them.

As Ichigo watched, a bar man reached up, plucked a bottle of vodka from its shelf and turned with expert hands to begin pouring a measure into a crystal glass. The place was fancy, and Ichigo had been here a number of times. The drinks were a little more expensive than their usual place, but tonight they were celebrating. Ichigo’s lip twitched as he picked up his own glass, the smell of rum and coke reaching his nose before the liquid reached his lips. He took a decent sip, somewhere between wanting to get rid of nerves and wanting to remember the evening, before lowering the glass back down onto the bar. Toshiro and Kusaka had broken up only the week before, a disastrous end to a disastrous relationship. For the last year, Toshiro had been miserable and Rangiku and Ichigo had been doing everything in their power to try and convince him he was better off without the man.

Which led them to this event.

The room around him was starting to fill with men in elegant dress, shirts and ties and suits and some who hadn’t bothered at all. The women arrived in long dresses, or dresses that hugged their figures, but a few also came in suits to rival the men. Ichigo smirked into his drink, he couldn’t help but think it was a typical start to an evening on the gay scene.

‘Sorry we’re late,’ Rangiku’s flustered voice said, Ichigo turned at the sound, to see her sliding onto the stool beside him, ‘traffic was bad.’

‘Rangiku, you bypassed the traffic by taking three illegal roads,’ Toshiro scowled at his tall friend. Rangiku was wearing a long red dress that showed off entirely too much cleavage, but had stunning detailing around the shoulders, the dress fell below her knees which was a first and Ichigo thought she suited it.

Toshiro had gone simple. A pale white shirt with a teal coloured tie to match his eyes and white slacks.

‘You’re brave wearing those,’ Ichigo smirked and nodded at Toshiro’s trousers.

‘Not as brave as you dragging me here,’ Toshiro narrowed his eyes and summoned the bar tender with nothing more than a glance. Men and women gravitated toward Toshiro and Rangiku in a way that always made Ichigo jealous. They just had to exist in a space and they demanded attention. He’d hoped by hanging around them, more of their charms would have rubbed off on him, alas, he’d been single for nearly two years now.

‘How did we end up here?’ Toshiro sighed as he lifted his newly acquired drink and downed it in one go.

‘I think this is going to be fun,’ Rangiku sung, picking her cocktail up and sipping more slowly than their diminutive friend.

‘Relax, Toshiro, you’re only going to have to sit with each guy for five minutes,’ Ichigo chuckled, ‘it’s speed dating, not Russian roulette.’

‘You do realise we’ll have to sit together at some point?’ Toshiro pointed out and Ichigo grinned and rolled his eyes.

‘You’re not my type,’ Ichigo said simply.

‘I’m not even offended,’ Toshiro smirked.

Truth was, they had the same preference in the bedroom, which made them far less compatible for each other. Ichigo preferred taller guys anyway, and had a thing for darker hair, though he couldn’t deny that his short friend was stunning and any guy here tonight would be lucky to get his number.

‘When does this thing start anyway?’ Toshiro asked checking his watch.

‘In five minutes,’ Rangiku said, her baby blue eyes were already scanning the women.

It often confused men to find out that Rangiku Matsumoto was gay. According to them, she didn’t look like a ‘typical lesbian’ but would flounder uselessly when she’d challenge them on what a ‘typical lesbian’ was supposed to look like. Ichigo enjoyed the interactions when they happened, it was wonderful watching Rangiku crush the intelligence and stigma straight men often seemed to have about her and members of the LGBT+ community.

‘Are we window shopping?’ Ichigo asked Rangiku.

‘Maybe,’ the corner of her lip curled, as she hid a smile behind her glass.

‘See anything you like?’ Ichigo asked, his voice curious as he glanced out to the surrounding women. He’d never known Rangiku to have a type, the last girl she’d dated had been his own childhood friend Orihime but the two women were much too alike that it had ended in constant fights. Before Orihime had been Nanao and the two couldn’t be more polar opposites, so Ichigo was interested to see what woman Rangiku might go for this time.

‘Not yet,’ Rangiku shrugged, ‘but remember, personality plays a part too.’

‘As long as their personality is pounding me senseless,’ Toshiro clicked his tongue impatiently and Ichigo beamed at him.

‘Drunk Tosh is here already?’ Ichigo asked hopefully, honestly, it was his favourite version of Toshiro.

‘No, he’s not, he’s hiding at home wondering why on Earth you decided to wear a black shirt with red threads,’ Toshiro was eyeing Ichigo’s shirt with distaste.

‘It was the shirt you and Rangiku got me for my birthday,’ Ichigo frowned. He’d paired it with a red tie and thought it looked really good.

‘What were we thinking,’ Toshiro sighed into his third shot.

‘Oh hush,’ Rangiku whacked Toshiro’s shoulder and smiled at Ichigo, ‘you look amazing Ichigo, ignore him. He’s just sad because I had to dress him tonight.’

Toshiro scowled as he put his empty shot glass down on the bar but any retort was lost as attention was called by one of the event organisers. A bubbly woman with long brown hair swept over one shoulder smiled at them and directed the men to one side of the bar and the women to the other. Though they were parting ways, Ichigo could still keep an eye on Rangiku from over the old wooden railing that separated the two sections that had been set up for the event.

Toshiro sighed as he and Ichigo picked up a set of sticky name tags and wrote their names on it.

‘Did yours for you,’ Toshiro sniggered, holding out a piece of paper with his immaculate looped scrawl, “Strawberry” sat in the centre of the clean white sticker, complete with a picture for reference.

Ichigo took it and put it below his actual name, then handed Toshiro his, which he ripped up and tossed in the bin. Apparently “moody horny midget” was a step too far.

They decided to take seats beside each other, and watched as the rest of the men were directed by staff. The first guy stepped up to the chair beside Ichigo and had a smile that looked forced on his face.

‘Hey there,’ the man said pleasantly as he took a seat. His startling blond hair stood out against the vivid orange shirt he wore, upon which was pinned the name “Shinji” in rather neat handwriting.

‘Hey,’ Ichigo smiled sheepishly, and he was fairly glad the first man he was expected to break the ice with was a heavy talker.

‘Why are you here? I’m here because I lost a bet and a game of cards to my friend and managed to bet everything but the little dignity I have left. Was that your friend over there with the white hair? He seems cool, are you a top or bottom by the way?’ the words had come in a rush that Ichigo was only partially paying attention to them all. The guy had a kind face, and Ichigo was sure he was just as nervous as Ichigo felt, so he picked one of the questions to comment on.

‘I’m here because my friend finally broke up with his nightmare ex and we decided what better way to celebrate?’ Ichigo chuckled nervously, picking his drink up and taking a sip so he wouldn’t be expected to speak again for another few moments.

‘That’s fair, he wasn’t abusive or anything was he?’ the genuine concern on Shinji’s face had Ichigo warming to man.

‘No, thank goodness, just an asshole,’ Ichigo replied.

‘I’ve met a few of them,’ Shinji laughed heartily, ‘hopefully your friend can find someone here much better suited to him.’

‘I hope so too,’ Ichigo smiled and Shinji smiled back.

The other man chattered on about what he was studying at College and by the time the whistle sounded, Ichigo was sad to see him go. He marked Shinji down as a contender for his number in the little notepad he’d been given as the next man approached the table.

Ichigo was sure he’d seen this guy on the scene before. He had long dark red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and stuck out in a spiky ray, but his hair wasn’t the most eye catching thing about him. The man was covered in tattoos, even over his face, and it was these that Ichigo’s distant drunk brain remembered.

‘Who’d you come with then?’ the man, named Renji, asked.

‘My friend Toshiro,’ Ichigo inclined his head to the small white haired man who sat looking bored by his date’s conversation. ‘And my friend Rangiku,’ Ichigo looked around for her, but she was out of sight for the moment, hidden behind a pillar, Ichigo could only spot her painted toenails.

‘I came with my friend Rukia,’ Renji pointed to a girl with raven black hair, sitting in a black leather jacket and looking just as enthralled by her partner as Toshiro was with his.

‘Why are the smallest ones so grumpy?’ Ichigo asked with a chuckle while Renji snorted behind his drink.

‘You’re telling me, it’s like they’re born part in parcel, tiny balls of raging aggression.’

Ichigo laughed and the two continued to talk amicably about how similar their friends were and how annoying it was being the taller friend and always having to reach things for them. Renji had been a bit of a shocking sight at first but Ichigo soon relaxed into his conversation with the man. He couldn’t see himself taking his number away at the end of the night, though he did think they could be really good friends.

The bell sounded and this time, it was Ichigo’s turn to move. He gave Renji a smile and stood, taking his drink with him as he moved on to the next table. This table was situated under a dip in the roof, providing a single light that shone directly down onto the wood below, the man sitting opposite Ichigo was hard to make out at first. As he took his seat, Ichigo got a good look at him.

He was older, which was Ichigo’s preference, with wavy brown hair that fell into his dark eyes. He had a pair of glasses on that glinted in the light as the he leaned across the table and offered Ichigo a friendly smile.

‘Hello, my name is Aizen,’ he said and there something in his voice that made Ichigo instinctively trust the man.

‘I’m Ichigo,’ he replied, shaking the hand that he’d been offered and grinning at how formal this encounter was. He took a seat and felt like he had just arrived for a job interview more than a date.

‘Tell me about yourself Ichigo,’ Aizen asked, taking a sip of his own drink which looked and smelled like whisky on the rocks.

Ichigo spoke about himself, trying not to do it in an interview format, and tossed the occasional question toward Aizen. The man was illusive in his answers though, preferring to keep Ichigo at the centre of the topic. Ichigo didn’t mind, it just meant that he learned very little about the older man by the time the bell rang.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the interaction as he moved to the next table. Another older man was present at this table, the hat upon his head just as eccentric as the aura he emitted.

‘Kisuke,’ the older man responded, tipping the corner of his trilby at Ichigo.

‘You’re making me feel underdressed,’ Ichigo said conversationally and Kisuke broke into a large grin.

‘I thought the hat would be a good talking point,’ he said as he placed his hand on it and peered at Ichigo from under its brim.

‘Well it certainly broke the ice,’ Ichigo smiled and the two chatted about work and their family. Kisuke was honest about his two foster children he had and though Ichigo liked him and thought the two of them got along well, Ichigo knew that was a responsibility he wasn’t yet ready for. He’d helped his father look after his twin sisters, sure, but he wasn’t ready to take care of more kids.

Ichigo was starting to lose face in the event. He’d set this up more for Toshiro than himself, but there was something at the back of his mind that had been wishful on the evening going his way. He sat down with the next two men and decided he’d been foolish to think anything would have come out of this evening. The next man had his favourite sex position tattooed on his face, which was instantly a _no_. Though Renji had tattoos on his face, Ichigo realised how tactful they were compared to the man called Shuuhei. The next man exuded creepiness in a way that made Ichigo’s skin crawl. His slit like eyes just added to Ichigo’s feeling of unease, as did the way his tongue kept slithering across his bottom lip.

Ichigo wasn’t sure if the man was doing it to try and be appealing and sexual, but it made the hairs on the back of Ichigo’s neck stand on end and he was happy for the sound of the bell which meant he got to move on.

‘Fancy meeting you here,’ Ichigo laughed as he sat down at the table with Toshiro. The young white haired man lifted a grey eyebrow toward him. ‘Please tell me you’ve had more luck than me.’

‘There’s only been one guy who caught my attention so far,’ Toshiro said, a sexy smirk threatening on his lips, ‘and another because I think he’d suit you.’

Ichigo wasn’t sure which of those two conversations he wanted to go after first, but his curiosity for his friend was greater than his own self-interest. Ichigo had already convinced himself he was leaving empty handed tonight.

‘What guy caught your eye?’ Ichigo asked, and Toshiro jerked his head in a subtle shift, before dropping his voice.

‘He’s sitting at the table next to us, you’ll be paired with him next,’ Toshiro said.

Ichigo tried to be discrete as he took a drink and attempted to glance, but without twisting in his seat there was no way to get a clear sight of the boy, all Ichigo could tell was that he was young and had blond hair.

‘What about the one for me?’ Ichigo asked. Toshiro smirked, his pale lips pulling back to reveal rows of smooth white teeth. It sometimes physically _hurt_ Ichigo just how attractive his best friend was.

‘See the man directly behind you,’ Toshiro said, stirring his drink. Ichigo twisted in his chair to look, and saw the straight backed man that Toshiro was referring. He was pleased to note that it was indeed someone that he’d yet to sit with. The long jet black hair caught Ichigo by surprise because he normally didn’t date men with long hair, so had to wonder, without seeing his face, why Toshiro thought that Ichigo would be interested.

‘Why?’ Ichigo asked turning back to his friend. Toshiro was stirring his drink with a knowing grin on his face.

‘Trust me, he’s your type,’ he chuckled and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his frustrating friend.

‘I don’t normally like guys with long hair,’ Ichigo pointed out.

‘This will be your one exception,’ Toshiro raised a narrow finger to illustrate his point, the knowing smirk still on his face.

‘Alright,’ Ichigo said, glaring playfully at his friend, ‘I guess we will find out.’

‘Yes we shall,’ Toshiro took a drink. It was likely that Toshiro had been staring at the man through slightly drunk eyes, given how much alcohol he’d consumed since being dragged to the bar, but a small part of Ichigo was now hopeful.

He carried that hope with him when the bell rang and they were told to move on. Ichigo knew it was highly unlikely that he and Toshiro would be interested in the same guy at this event. Both their tastes were unique that it had never even been an issue before. This thought was amplified the moment Ichigo took a seat opposite the boy that Toshiro had his eye on.

The one large visible green eye stared back at Ichigo from under a mass of blond hair that completely covered the boys left eye from view. He wore a long black jacket, a plain white shirt and on top of his head was perched a black newsboy cap.

‘Hello,’ Ichigo smiled as he sat down, his eyes flickering down to the boy’s name tag, ‘Yukio.’

‘You must be Ichigo,’ Yukio nodded his head as if he’d been expecting this encounter. Ichigo raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

‘Toshiro told me about you,’ he hastened to correct, ‘I’m not a stalker.’

‘You’d be a bad stalker if you were,’ Ichigo chuckled into his drink.

‘I think I’d be a good stalker,’ Yukio said, taking mock offence to what Ichigo had just claimed, ‘I hacked the US Governments office webcams in three minutes.’

Ichigo stared at the boy, waiting for the punchline, but Yukio just simply stared back.

‘You’re serious?’

‘Oh a thousand percent, it was easy, not a good view though, there was only one guy who worked in coms who was nice to look at,’ Yukio shrugged, like this was a normal Saturday night event.

‘Remind me to put tape over my webcam when I get home,’ Ichigo said, torn between amusement and seriousness.

‘I won’t hack you, your safe,’ Yukio smirked, and Ichigo could see in that moment where the appeal from Toshiro lay, ‘your friend however…’

Yukio’s smile was cheeky. He held an air of boyish innocence and charm that seemed to twist and warp as the conversation did, to something sassy and mischievous. Toshiro enjoyed a lot of word play and witty banter, so it no longer surprised Ichigo why he found the young man in front of him attractive.

Ichigo managed to find out that Yukio worked doing some high end IT related stuff and game testing. It seemed he lived to be online, but the brain on the kid made Ichigo feel woefully inadequate.

Intelligence was something he valued, sure, but not at his own expense. He preferred when it came packaged up as experience in older men, not in all A’s and 100% final grades from kids who looked barely old enough to go to College.

Still, Ichigo was sad to see Yukio go. He’d have liked to get a little more information out of the boy for Toshiro’s sake before being asked to move on.

Ichigo’s mind was so focused on Toshiro and Yukio that he forgot about his own match that his friend predicted until he was sat at a table with a man so painfully boring that Ichigo’s eyes and mind wandered over to where Rangiku was. From Ichigo’s new table, he could see his busty blonde friend clearly, she was chatting animatedly to Renji’s friend Rukia. The raven haired girl was staring at Rangiku like she’d never seen such beauty before and was drinking in every single word the other woman was telling her. Ichigo smiled, happy that Rangiku seemed to be having a good time before his date stood.

‘I’m going to get a drink,’ he snapped, clearly annoyed Ichigo had been ignoring him. Ichigo took the opportunity to gaze around at all the other conversing couples when the bell was rung.

That’s when Ichigo remembered the man Toshiro had pointed out to him.

‘Good evening,’ the voice was as smooth as honey, an octave lower than Ichigo’s and as he glanced up into the man’s steely grey gaze, Ichigo knew he was _fucked._

The man was stunning.

He was older, Ichigo noticed this straight away, but he had a young looking face. His chin was narrow, coming down to a sharp point, which reflected high in his cheekbones. His skin was as smooth and untouched as marble and though he had long black hair, it was exceptionally well groomed. He wore a figure hugging suit made to measure and his eyes were cold and calculating.

Ichigo was _so fucked_.

‘H-hello,’ Ichigo stammered out a half greeting, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks as the man lowered himself down into the seat opposite Ichigo.

‘My name is Byakuya Kuchiki,’ he said and Ichigo just stared at him, stared at the way his lips parted, drawing attention to the wrong area of his face. Ichigo realised he was silent longer than he intended, just _staring_ at the man.

‘Ichigo,’ he hastened, ‘Ichigo Kurosaki.’

‘It is nice to meet you Ichigo,’ Byakuya said, his voice reverberating in the space between them and sinking deep into Ichigo’s very bones. He was sure if that voice commanded him to do anything, he’d do exactly as he was told. Perhaps Byakuya had picked up on how entirely pliant Ichigo was, for there was a twinkle in his eye as he continued to observe Ichigo over the top of the tacky floral centrepieces on the table.

‘W-what do you do for work?’ Ichigo finally managed to ask a question, pleased his mouth was still working because he was sure his brain was shutting down.

‘I’m a dominatrix,’ the words held that authoritative tone behind them that had Ichigo’s brain fully chugging to a stop.

Oh.

Oh _no._

_Oh NO!_

Toshiro must have known. The way his friend had smirked at him, the amusement in his friends voice and yet Toshiro had never thought to warn Ichigo of the pending conversation he was going to have with the man. Ichigo’s eyes flickered to the side, where he could see Toshiro sitting and ignoring the snake man in favour of studying Ichigo’s face. Their eyes locked.

Toshiro grinned, raising his glass in toast toward Ichigo while Ichigo flushed.

‘Is there a problem?’ Byakuya asked, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s face, his posture unchanging, as he demonstrated such self-control.

‘N-no,’ Ichigo stammered.

‘Have you ever been with a dominatrix before?’ Byakuya asked, rising his glass and taking a sip. Ichigo watched, transfixed at the little bit of moisture left on the man’s lips when the glass was lowered. Then a swift small pink tongue lapped the moisture from them and Ichigo had to take a deep breath.

‘No,’ Ichigo replied. Sticking to one syllable answers appeared all he was coherently capable of.

Byakuya appeared to be aware of the spell that Ichigo was under, for he didn’t break their eye contact.

‘Do you know what a dominatrix does, Ichigo?’ he asked.

‘Vaguely,’ Ichigo mumbled. Okay that was more syllables, but still only one word.

‘The term is more often associated with women,’ Byakuya explained, ‘however I prefer it to the less formal abbreviation.’

Byakuya leaned back in his seat, the picture of calm. They could be having a conversation about the weather to any onlookers, if it weren’t for the heat Ichigo could feel in his cheeks and the throbbing between his legs.

‘It means that I dominate people in the bedroom. It doesn’t always have to be sexual on my part, actually,’ Byakuya’s voice drawled lower, ‘I prefer to watch.’

Ichigo couldn’t swallow. His mouth had gone dry.

This evening had swung from zero to one hundred in just a few short minutes.

‘I’d say that I do not mix business with pleasure,’ the corner of his elegant mouth ticked at the edge, ‘but that would be a lie.’

‘H-how many people have you told?’ Ichigo stammered.

‘Tonight?’ Byakuya asked, and Ichigo nodded.

‘Only three people, I am a very good judge of who may be considered a submissive in the way the move, the way they sit and the way they look at me.’

‘Oh,’ Ichigo exhaled, feeling incredibly shy under the man’s gaze. ‘I think one of them was-’

‘Your friend Hitsugaya?’ Byakuya finished for him, rising his glass to his lips again, his steel eyes finally moving away from Ichigo and off toward something behind him.

‘How did you know he was my friend?’ Ichigo asked.

‘I saw you two together when I arrived,’ Byakuya stated simply, ‘I enjoy reading body language and interactions in people.’

‘Am I that much of an open book?’ Ichigo sighed.

‘Not entirely,’ the smirk that tugged at the older man’s lips had Ichigo doubting the honesty of this response. ‘It’s been a few months since I had a sub I found genuinely attractive and you, Ichigo Kurosaki, I find very attractive.’

Ichigo’s mouth may have fallen open at these words. He certainly wasn’t in control of the way his body responded to this man. His voice was smooth, low and dominating. Even when he just spoke a simple sentence or question, they felt like commands. Everything in his posture demanded attention.

‘You don’t have to reply,’ Byakuya said, his eyes flitting to where the woman with the bell seemed to counting down the last few seconds of their interactions. ‘But if you’d like to _experiment_ then request my number at the end of this. I’d happily have you over to my apartment for a free session.’

‘W-what would I be doing in this free session?’ Ichigo asked, his whole face felt hot, his entire body felt hot.

‘Nothing you were uncomfortable with, but if I had it my way,’ Byakuya’s steely grey eyes were back on Ichigo’s, ‘I’d have you naked on my bed, stroking yourself until you came, while I watched.’

Yes.

Ichigo was right.

He was fucked.

The bell rang in the background and instead of only a few people standing this time everyone around them began moving. Byakuya finished his drink and stood to his full height. There were few people Ichigo found on the gay scene who were taller than him, but Byakuya was by an inch or two. Byakuya smiled knowingly down at where Ichigo refused to move from the table, owing to the issue in his trousers.

‘Consider it,’ Byakuya said, turning and making his way toward the exit.

He’d left Ichigo with the choice, of course. Just because he was the dominant didn’t mean it wouldn’t be consensual. Ichigo had the choice to enter into this.

‘How did it go?’ an amused voice came from behind him and Ichigo turned to see Toshiro standing there, radiating smug.

‘Yeah,’ Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and finally stood from the table.

‘That good?’ Toshiro laughed and the two made their way down toward the bar where a few people were waiting to pick up contact details of others they’d met that night.

‘You could say that,’ Ichigo’s eyes made their way to the door, where Byakuya had disappeared, but the frosted glass made it useless to try and see beyond.

‘Toshiro.’

Instinctively Ichigo turned with his best friend, catching the eye of the blond haired Yukio as they did so.

‘Here’s my number,’ he held up a piece of paper and Toshiro plucked it from his fingertips, ‘if I got yours I might be tempted.’

‘Thanks,’ Toshiro chuckled and the blond boy turned on his heel and left. Ichigo smirked down at Toshiro.

‘Tempted by what?’

‘He means tempted to hack my phones camera,’ Toshiro laughed.

‘That kids scary,’ Ichigo’s eyes followed the blond as he opened the door and disappeared out into the busy streets beyond. 

‘He is,’ Toshiro chuckled, folding the number up and slipping it into his pocket. ‘Are you getting Byakuya’s number?’

Ichigo’s eyes slid to the girl who was scribbling on a document and giving details to one of the men who was speaking with her.

‘I think so.’

Toshiro waited patiently in line with him, and Ichigo swayed on whether or not to also get Aizen’s number, but decided in the end, there really only had been one interaction that stood out to him. The woman at the front desk, didn’t read him anything, instead she slipped him a plain black embroiled business card. The writing was in sleek silver and Ichigo would never have been able to tell Byakuya’s occupation from the card alone.

It was just as elegant as he was, classy, and gave nothing away.

‘Happy?’ Toshiro asked him. Ichigo slipped the card into his pocket, feeling the heat climbing his cheeks as his friend chuckled knowingly at his side.

‘How did you get on?’ the high decibel voice of Rangiku was in stark contrast to all the other voices he’d been hearing that night. Ichigo smiled at her.

‘We both got numbers,’ Ichigo said and Rangiku beamed at them.

‘So did I,’ she winked.

‘You didn’t get them from the desk?’ Toshiro asked, indicating the woman with his head and Rangiku waved a perfectly manicured hand at them.

‘No, I asked outright,’ she grinned.

‘I thought the rules said we weren’t allowed to do that,’ Ichigo frowned but Rangiku simply laughed. She never played by the rules, so it shouldn’t have surprised Ichigo. Renji walked by as they spoke and Ichigo’s eyes flew to his short friend, Rukia who held her hand up to her ear in a “call me” motion at Rangiku and turning to leave with Renji.

‘Nice choice,’ Toshiro chuckled.

‘Thanks,’ Rangiku winked and pulled her jacket on, ‘are we staying here tonight or moving on?’

‘Moving on I think, Ichigo has plans.’

Ichigo complained about Toshiro throwing him under the bus as they walked out into the busy streets of the bustling city, but even he couldn’t deny that his mind was elsewhere. Needless to say, he took no convincing from Rangiku and Toshiro to text the glossy number on the black velvet card, and book himself an appointment for that very same evening.


	2. Well and Truly Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Ichigo knew, he was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys! Here's how their evening went ;)

Ichigo didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this.

The pristine jet black wood framed the door in an ominous way, making it stand out in stark contrast to the lighter beige walls of the hallway. Ichigo glanced back down at his phone, his eyes double checking the address once more before glancing up at the door.

He knew he had the right place, he was just procrastinating as he let his nerves settle.

The door itself was a deep rich brown, with a black name plate sitting below a viewer hole. The name was written in the same slanting silver font as the writing on his business card once again, confirming, that Ichigo was at the right place.

Ichigo took a deep breath, put his phone away, raised his hand and knocked.

The sound echoed around the silent apartment hallway. For how immaculate the block of apartments were, he’d be as well standing in the hallway of a five star hotel.

Ichigo’s heart hammered in his chest, as he listened to the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. The figure paused, and then the door was being opened.

Byakuya stood in the doorway, looking much taller than he had back at the bar, the black of his suit making him blend into the dimly lit space behind him. There was soft music playing in the background and Ichigo could smell freshly cut citrus and spirits.

Byakuya’s eyes scanned Ichigo and Ichigo could have sworn a tiny hit of a smile tugged at the man’s lower lip.

‘Welcome,’ he said, holding the door open and stepping back to allow Ichigo inside. With a deep breath, Ichigo walked into the apartment. The music was certainly classical, though Ichigo didn’t know enough about the genre to identify an artist. The walls of the apartment were painted dark gunmetal grey and the furniture was modern and black. Ichigo let his eyes travel over the black sofa, and the black glass coffee table where a couple of magazines laid on the surface. The place didn’t look like a normal human lived in it, it reminded Ichigo of an immaculate office space. Everything seemed to have a place and everything was where it should be.

Ichigo took his shoes off without being told, a force of habit and followed Byakuya into the kitchen which was open planned to the living room.

‘Can I get you a drink?’ he offered and Ichigo nodded.

Byakuya poured a very complicated cocktail, adding flourishes to garnish the drink before sliding it across to Ichigo.

Ichigo downed it in one go.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Nervous?’ he asked, his voice that same rich low decibel that rung down the length of Ichigo’s spine.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Ichigo stuck his chin out defiantly, handing his empty glass back to the man who took it with a look of amusement. Perhaps it was the heat that Ichigo could feel rising in his cheeks that was making the man smirk.

‘Oh, I am going to enjoy this,’ Byakuya said to himself as he sipped at his own drink. He didn’t seem to have an issue with silence, leaning back against his kitchen countertop and examining Ichigo as the strawberry tried not to flounder and looked around.

‘Where… like… do you have a dungeon or something?’ Ichigo asked curiously.

‘You’re not ready to see my dungeon,’ Byakuya said firmly, though Ichigo could hear a note of teasing to his voice.

‘So… do we just…’ Ichigo inclined his head, ‘on the couch?’

‘The bedroom,’ Byakuya said, his smirk now showing through his usually composed features as he nodded to a black door at the back of the room that sat ajar.

‘Alright,’ Ichigo turned to glance at it. A wave of excitement washed over him.

‘When you’re ready meet me inside.’

Ichigo nearly jumped, he hadn’t heard Byakuya move closer, so was startled when he heard the man’s voice right beside his ear. Leaving his drink on the table Byakuya moved away from Ichigo toward the room and not wanting to seem like a coward, Ichigo followed him.

The room had the same dark grey modern aesthetic. The bedsheets were an off black, and the flooring of the room was a handsome dark brown. There were tiny little fibre optic lights set into the ceiling, giving the room the illusion of an evening sky, while the large glass windows looked out onto the skyline beyond. Ichigo set his drink down on a black coaster on the bedside table when he heard Byakuya speak from the corner.

‘Get on the bed, Ichigo.’

His voice was commanding, strong, but the note didn’t feel threatening at all. Byakuya wasn’t here to make Ichigo feel uncomfortable, in fact the opposite, he was here to take charge so Ichigo didn’t need to think for himself.

Trying to be as graceful as he could, Ichigo slid onto the bed, his eyes finding the dark corner where a single chair sat, it’s occupant just out of view of the twinkling lights above. It was hard for Ichigo to see his face, but if he squinted hard enough he could make out the steely grey of his eyes.

‘I want you to remove your shirt, slowly.’

His voice was purr in Ichigo’s ears, a low rumble from the corner that had Ichigo hastening to obey. With slightly shaky fingers he began to undo the top button of his black shirt, slowly pulling each button off one at a time until the fabric hung loosely on his shoulders. Ichigo tensed his abdomen, doing his best to showcase the muscles he’d been trying to build over the last couple of years of being single. If Byakuya was pleased or happy by what he saw, he didn’t vocalise it. He remained, as Ichigo had expected, a still statue in the corner of the room.

From his dark silhouette, Ichigo could see that his legs were crossed and that he rested his chin against the fingers of his right arm, the elbow of which was propped against the armrest of his chair. If Ichigo didn’t know any better, he’d say that Byakuya either looked like he was surveying Ichigo or that he was bored.

Ichigo vowed to try and make this as good a show as he could. The thought of where this was heading already had his dick stirring with interest. With deliberate slowness, Ichigo pushed his shirt down off his shoulders, discarding on the bed beside him. Byakuya said nothing, and the silence stretched out in front of him, Ichigo glanced to the corner where the other male was sitting.

‘Good,’ Byakuya hummed eventually, and Ichigo was left wondering if Byakuya was praising him on his shirt removal or the fact that Ichigo had not done anything else he’d not been told to do. ‘Remove your trousers next, but keep your underwear on.’

Ichigo tried to make the removal of his trousers look as sexy as his shirt, alas ankles were a thing and there was nothing sexy about pulling trousers off of that body area. For good measure though, Ichigo also removed his socks, he figured it went without saying that they were part of the fabric that covered his legs.

Ichigo now sat, in the middle of the older mans bed, in nothing but his black silk boxers which clung tightly to him and didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. He could feel Byakuya’s gaze on his skin and it only made the blood rush south that much faster. Ichigo’s dick twitched in his underwear and the strawberry haired man felt himself shudder, knowing that Byakuya’s eyes were still on him.

‘Stroke yourself through your boxers, make it last,’ the older man’s voice was an octave lower, more commanding but Ichigo could hear the resolve in his voice waver on the final word. He was just as eager for this encounter as Ichigo was.

With a breathy sigh, Ichigo finally touched himself. The full body shiver it created was entirely involuntary and he gritted his teeth to stop another reaction as he palmed his dick through the silk fabric. He was glad he’d worn his good boxers tonight, the fabric felt like satin skin against the sensitive head of his cock. Ichigo could feel the blood flowing, could hear it rushing past his ears in tune to the breathy moan that he tried to bite back.

‘Don’t hold back,’ Byakuya said, and Ichigo noticed that the man adjusted himself in his dark corner, ‘I want to hear you.’

Ichigo let the whimper slip from between his lips as his dick fully hardened and the head caught in the tight fabric of his elastic waistband. He knew Byakuya hadn’t given him permission to adjust himself, even if it was a little uncomfortable, but he figured he could maybe get away with it if he didn’t use his hands. Pulling his hand away from crotch to give Byakuya a full view of the bulge in his pants, Ichigo thrust his hips against the air. The movement eased his cock up his body, the head of his dick beginning to break free from the confines of his underwear. With another soft whimper, Ichigo thrust against the air once more, this time the head fully sliding free and he sighed with relief. The tight waistband was now rubbing beautifully against his frenulum and Ichigo started to buck his hips against the feeling, his hand palming back down his erection and cupping his balls.

‘Good,’ Byakuya’s voice was a soft purr from the corner and it caused Ichigo to whine. ‘You like that don’t you?’ he asked.

‘L-like what?’ Ichigo gasped, his voice a soft pant in the quiet room.

‘When I praise you?’ the smirk was evident in Byakuya’s voice, ‘you like being told you’re good?’

‘I think,’ Ichigo bit back a groan, his hand and his hips still working to bring him pleasure, ‘I get off on any k-kind of dirty talk.’

‘Oh really?’ Byakuya was amused, but Ichigo could hear how low the other man’s voice was and knew that he was equally turned on. Ichigo had never had an issue being open and honest with a partner in the bedroom, why lie? Be open to what you like and what you don’t and you’d never have a bad experience.

They lapsed back into silence and Ichigo continued to palm himself. Honestly if he didn’t stop soon, he’d likely cum all over himself. Byakuya seemed to sense this and his voice called out to him from the corner once more.

‘Stop touching yourself,’ he commanded and Ichigo pulled his hand away with an upset whine. His hips still moved to create friction against his boxers though and Ichigo glanced over to the corner of the room, he couldn’t see Byakuya’s eyes, couldn’t read his facial expression, the man was no more than a sexy voice calling to him, watching him and Ichigo had to bite his lip at the thought, his dick twitching and spilling pre-cum down his underwear.

‘Take your boxers off slowly, Ichigo,’ Bykuya’s voice sent a shiver down Ichigo’s spine. The use of his name only made Ichigo want to please him. With measured movements, Ichigo hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and _slowly_ slid them down. His length was gradually being revealed to the room and Ichigo adjusted himself on the bed to give Byakuya as good a view as he could. When he was free of the black silken material, Ichigo cast them to the side to join the pile of his clothing, and he leaned back, tensing his core muscles to make himself look even more ripped as he lay on display for the older man.

‘Good,’ Bayakuya’s voice was a low purr, ‘I want to watch, show me how you come undone, Ichigo.’

That was the second time he’d used Ichigo’s name since the boy had found himself in this compromising position, and his dick twitched instantly. Ichigo could feel his cheeks heat, the fire burning just below his skin, it should be embarrassing how close to the edge he was just from Byakuya’s voice alone. Too horny to care, Ichigo grasped himself and gasped into the room.

‘Wh-what about your sheets?’ he asked, worried for the expensively dark sheets that lay beneath him.

‘You can come wherever you want, Ichigo, I’m just thankful that I’ve been invited to this private show.’

God, _fuck_.

His voice was going to be the death of Ichigo, as if his words weren’t bad enough. Ichigo whined and let his erection go, he was too close, each new word Byakuya spoke in his sexy voice pushing Ichigo closer to the edge.

‘That’s it,’ Byakuya purred, and Ichigo’s dick twitched violently, a pulse of hot pleasure coursing through Ichigo’s stomach, ‘come for me.’

With a gasp, and without even needing to touch himself, Ichigo came. His dick gave one last twitch before spilling itself all over his chest and dribbling down the side of his waist onto the sheets below. His dick continued to twitch as it spilled, and with Ichigo’s hands on the bed beside him, Byakuya got a full view of the entire erotic scene.

‘Beautiful,’ Byakuya’s voice purred, low and sultry from the corner as a final dribble spilled from the angry head of Ichigo’s erection.

The strawberry blond man flopped back against the bed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily, softening under the gaze of the older man. Ichigo started when he heard Byakuya move, the older man had stood up, and walked out into the light of the room from his corner. His eyes were trained in on Ichigo, as he walked past.

‘Take your time to clean up,’ he spoke softly, ‘I will wait for you outside.’

The older man slipped out the door and Ichigo took a moment to gather himself. He glanced around the immaculate room and saw the box of tissues sitting on the chest of drawers. Ichigo grabbed it and did his best to clean the mess he’d made of himself. The room had another door leading off to a bathroom, and while Ichigo would have loved a shower, he felt a little awkward showering in someone’s apartment that he barely knew. Instead he went into the bathroom and used some of the water from the tap to clean his stomach, before putting his clothes back on.

Ichigo wasn’t sure what happened next, if this was going to become a regular thing, if he’d be expected to pay for his next session or not. What he did know, was that was one of his most intense orgasms he’d ever had, and he’d barely been touching himself. If Byakuya could do that with just his voice alone, what other powers did the older man hold over Ichigo?

He was burning with desire to find out, and slipped from the bedroom into the joint living room and kitchen where the older man was waiting for him, a soft smile playing around the edge of his lips.

‘So, what happens next?’ Ichigo asked, a little awkwardly.

‘Whatever you want,’ Byakuya took a drink from the glass that had been left abandoned since the show had started, ‘it was quite the performance and one I’d like to see again.’

Ichigo could feel his cheeks heat at the compliment and he cleared his throat, ‘how much do you charge?’

Byakuya was silent for a while, leaning against his kitchen counter table and his steely grey gaze on Ichigo’s face. He seemed to be deliberating something and settled on a decision.

‘For you? Free,’ he said firmly and Ichigo blinked.

‘Really?’ Ichigo asked.

‘You have a beautiful body Ichigo, and an even prettier dick, if I got to see you come undone like that again, I’d happily pay _you_ for the show.’

Ichigo felt the shudder of pleasure course under his skin at the older man’s words, he didn’t want to verbalise that those words alone could easily get him hard again, it was likely Byakuya already knew the effect he had on Ichigo anyway.

‘So… uh…’ Ichigo hesitated, clearly needing the older man to take charge. Byakuya’s pale lips twisted into a smirk.

‘Next week? Same time?’ he stated.

Ichigo nodded his head, in a sort of daze. He still wasn’t sure if the events of tonight had actually happened or not.

‘I’ll see you then?’ Ichigo asked, stumbling toward the door when Byakuya only smiled at him in agreement.

‘I’ll see you then,’ he agreed, his voice the same low purr he’d used to tease Ichigo all night. Ichigo opened the door and took a step outside, ‘-oh and Ichigo.’

Ichigo faltered at the door, turning toward the older man who had followed him. Byakuya ran a hand sexily through his long hair, his seductive smirk in place on his face, his eyes greedily drunk Ichigo’s entire frame in.

‘Between now and then, please refrain from masturbating,’ Byakuya instructed, ‘I want every drop that comes out of you to be for my eyes only. Understand?’

And just like that, Ichigo knew, he was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it Rev <3 :D   
> And all the other ByaIchi shippers from The Seireitei discord family <3
> 
> Come write and read fan fiction with us all: discord.gg/drgmaf8

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough comments, I might do a mini extra chapter showcasing how that night went... maybe...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it <3 I appreciate Kudos and comments :D if you've never been in a Bleach discord server before, what are you waiting for? We write, read and ABSORB Bleach content like osmosis: discord.gg/drgmaf8


End file.
